This invention relates generally to personal communications systems and is particularly directed to the integration of voice mail, email, fax and personal calendar systems for automatically providing an updated response to an incoming message as to the status, location, etc., of the person receiving the telephone call, email or fax.
Current communications links for individuals and businesses include telephones, of both the landline and wireless type, global information networks, such as the Internet, and facsimile (xe2x80x9cfaxxe2x80x9d) systems. The telephone communications link has been supplemented with voice mail which provides the caller with a message in the event the person being called is not available. This message generally requests that the caller leave his or her name and return telephone number or perhaps directs the caller to another number at which the person being called can be reached. The voice message provided to the caller must be updated by the person receiving the call when the status of that person changes, i.e., the person receiving the call is no longer in a meeting, has returned from vacation, etc. This approach provides only limited information to the caller as to when, and if, his or her call will be returned. Moreover, if the person being called does not update the response message, the caller may be relying on outdated information and, as a result may be unsuccessful in attempting to communicate with the intended party.
The present invention addresses the aforementioned limitations of prior art by integrating voice mail, email, fax and personal calendar systems to provide for the automatic updating of response messages to incoming calls.
This invention contemplates the integration of voice mail, email, fax and personal calendar systems to automatically update messages provided in response to incoming communications via any of the aforementioned links. Upon receipt of an incoming telephone call, the calendar server makes the determination as to whether the call is received during or outside of normal working hours and also if the person receiving the call is still engaged beyond a previously entered time, such as attending an extended meeting. An appropriate audio response is provided to the caller indicating, if the call is received out of normal business hours, when the person being called will be available to return the call, or if the person being called is unavailable during normal business hours. The determination is also made whether the receiving call is an xe2x80x9cinsidexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9coutsidexe2x80x9d call, i.e., originating within or outside of the office or organization being called, and a predetermined response is provided depending upon when the call originated. The calendar server is periodically scanned for updating the response to incoming voice mail, email and fax messages upon a change in status, location, etc., of the person being called from a previous scan. When a change occurs, an updated voice mail message is generated based upon the name of the calendar owner and that person""s schedule as recorded in the calendar server. The individual calendars of plural users are sequentially scanned and updated messages are provided to the appropriate server of each person, as needed. Additionally, if the calendar server detects an extended absence from the office exceeding a previously defined time limit, an email response is provided to the originator of an incoming email informing that person that the called party is out of the office and may be unable to answer the email message promptly. In the event an incoming fax is received, the system automatically provides a predetermined fax message to the originating fax number advising of the status and/or location of the recipient of the fax message. Information in the calendar server is periodically scanned and automatically provided to each of the other servers for updating purposes. Provision is also made for manual updating of the calendar server by the user and providing this updated information to the other servers when entered.